


Aquila Black and The Philosophers Stone

by Luna Riddle (Chloecleo246)



Series: Aquila Black and the Battle of the Blacks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extended Family, F/F, F/M, Familiars, Family, M/M, Magic, Traditions, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloecleo246/pseuds/Luna%20Riddle
Summary: A night out and drinking leads to a magical bonding ceremony similar to a wedding, which results in a little girl, the Heiress to the Most Anicent and Noble House of Black. Who just wants to not be judged because of her father Sirius Black.





	1. A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter

**Marlene and Sirius Story or Part I**

In a rare moment of peace Marlene, Lily, James and Sirius were enjoying some downtime together.

"Let's go out tonight," Lily suggested.

"Lils that dangerous," Marlene said frowned "We'd be targets for the DE's!" she exclaimed.

"We'll go to muggle London!" Lily said eyes sparkling "Ooo I haven't been there in ages!" She turned to James, who had a worried look on his face.

"Lily-flower…" he started,

"Don't you Lily-Flower me, James Potter, I'm not going to sit around on a Friday night quivering in fear of what may or may not happen!" Lily said firmly.

"It could be fun Prongs, we could take my motorbikes," Sirius continued from Lily.

"But…" Marlene protested when she saw James eyes light up.

"Don't worry Marls," Sirius said throwing an arm around her shoulders "I'll protect you," he gave her a heart melting smile.

She shoved him away "I don't need protecting, Black," she said coldly crushing her heart rate "And never call me Marls." She added, glaring for good measure.

Sirius grin faltered for a second.

"Come on Marlene, I'll need your help with these idiots." Lily said adopting puppy dog eyes.

Marlene sighed "Fine, but just for tonight," she muttered defeated.

Lily flung her arms around Marlene, "This is going to be a night to remember, we're going to have so much fun," she squealed.

_"James, let's ride the London Eye!" Lily said pointing to the large circular spinning object._

 

_"Have a drink." Sirius said "and loosen up." He muttered handing her a drink._

 

_"Let's set off fireworks!" Sirius said all hyper._

 

_"Drinks all round!" Sirius shouted to the bar slurring slightly._

 

"Marlene!" Lily shouted at her friend, walking over to her, "James and I, are leaving now." She said watching her friend, who was watching Sirius dance with a random girl.

"Okay Lils, I'll see you tomorrow." Marlene said distractedly.

Lily frowned and was about to say something, when she caught sight of her drunk fiancé/husband and was instantly remind of why she had to leave.

"Okay Marlene, we'll talk tomorrow," she said hurrying towards James.

Marlene isn't sure what happened next, but she remembers a lot of alcohol and dancing before she started kissing Sirius bloody Black.


	2. 1980-1981

**Early days:**

"Here she is," The medi-witch said placing a small baby in his arms "Support her head, yes like that," she said correcting him slightly before bustling away.

Sirius stare down at his daughter, an overwhelming sense of Love burst inside of him, her little eyes opened revealing eyes that matched his own.

**The Daily Prophet:**

**You Know Who still at large!**

**Ministry of Magic enforces 17:30 curfew**

**McKinnon Family speaks out against You Know Who**

Birth  ** Announcements ** _: On the 1st of July 1980. To Marlene Everly McKinnon and Sirius Orion Black a beautiful baby girl Aquila (Zoë) Regulus (McKinnon) Black._

**Somewhere hidden:**

"Black has a daughter? Is she the heir?"

"Yes the tapestry recognised her this morning."

"Interesting.."

**July 29 1980:**

"Aw Marlene she's still a little beauty!" Lily exclaimed "James, sweetie isn't she adorable!? I hope little Harry will be this cute," Lily sighed longingly.

"Yes, she's really cute Lily" James yawned looking tired.

The three of them sat in relative silence while Lily cooed over Aquila.

"Jaime?" Lily said suddenly "I'm hungry, would you mind getting me some chocolate strawberries, whipped cream, a watermelon and peach smoothie and hot chips" she said with no room for refusal.

"Of course Lily-flower," James said defeatedly maybe he could sleep at the store?

Marlene inwardly groaned when James left, Lily was going to ask all the questions she didn't want to answer.

"Marlene have you spoken to Sirius?" Lily asked the second James was gone.

"Lily." Marlene said matching Lily's tone, "Of course I've spoken to him, Aquila is his daughter." She said

"Yes and you named her with the Black family customs," Lily stated, "But have you actually spoken with him?" She said fixing Marlene with a look.

"No." Marlene muttered staring at her daughters face.

"Do you want him in your life's?" Lily ask tentatively.

"I don't know, he wants to be involved, and she deserves to know him, but this whole thing is a mess." Marlene sighed.

**5 October 1981, 18:00h:**

Harry and Aquila were playing together with Harry's toys and Sirius. Marlene was with her family and Sirius had brought Aquila over. Their laughter echoed through James and Lily's home.

**19:00h:**

Aquila and Harry curled up in Harry's crib.

"I think we're getting to a good place now." Sirius said chatting quietly with Lily and James as they waited for Marlene to return.

As time pasted they began to panic, Sirius started pacing across the living room floor "She should back by now." He muttered.

**Daily Prophet:**

** Death Eaters strike again! **

** McKinnon family attacked! **

**Death Announcements:** _Marlene Everly McKinnon (Black). Was a wonderful young lady with lots of potential, in these troubled times we can only hope she died in peace, the magically community will morn the lose of Marlene McKinnon and her family. They were invaluable people. Marlene McKinnon is survived by her daughter Aquila (Zoë) Regulus (McKinnon) Black. Miss Aquila is the sole heir to the Noble house of McKinnon and the only apparent heir to The Most Ancient and Noble house of Black_.


End file.
